Like Potter  Song Fic
by KSVamp
Summary: Draco loses a girl to, you guessed it, Harry Potter. This is how his father makes him feel...um...better?  Song fic.


Like Potter-

Summary: Draco loses a girl to, you guessed it, Harry Potter. This is how his father makes him feel...um...better? Song fic.

_**There are so many douchebags in the world.**_

_**Yes, so many douchebags get the girls**_

Draco Malfoy sighed. But this time not out of boredom, like he was usually was at Hogwarts balls. This time he sighed of loneliness and for the fact that he had finally given up. Potter won, he lost. Not the first time.

Draco turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was his father. During the war, his father had finally realized what kind of danger his son was in. So he pulled a Severus and helped spy for the light-side. You should have seen Potter's face when Lucius wasn't put into Azkaban.

Draco smirked at the memory, but when he looked over at Potter and his blushing bride to be, the smirk swiped off his face.

"Douchebag..." Draco mumbled under his breath. Of course his father had heard and chuckled quietly.

"Have you finally given up on her then, son?" Lucius asked, and not really being the nicest about it either. Draco shook his head. Never go to his father for comfort. He would ask you why you were crying and then throw the tissue box across the room, while you reached for one. He would sit there laughting.

_**who deserve more than absolutely anything**_

_**than any charm or potion could ever bring.**_

"He doesn't deserve her. But it is partly my fault as well. I did not try hard enough." Draco said, now blaming himself.

Lucius stepped in front of Draco's line of sight, blocking Potter and his fiancee from view. This did little for him though. Lucius put his hands on his sons shoulders.

"A Malfoy never blames himself. Find someone else to put the blame on. Like Potter. If he wasn't here..." His father left it at that.

_**But men like that, they have her on a string,**_

_**and they don't care,**_

"I remember, in my youth. I was like Potter over there. He knows that he has your girl on a string. But yet, he does not seem to care. Interesting, is it not?"

Draco Malfoy sighed, yet again. Was that the hundredth time tonight? He turned to face his father. Once in his life needing advice from him.

"Father, will there always be guys like him?

_**For there will always be guys like Potter.**_

_**To realize tears in your eyes because he got her.**_

_**She'll never ever know how much you'd have brought her...**_

Lucius did not answer his son for a moment, but then he looked over to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, my son. If there was not guys like him, then there would be no excitement in the world. Now it is your job, not to quit. Be a Malfoy, show her what you can give her. Don't show that you lost."

Draco thought about that, but was unconvinced that he could turn on the Malfoy charm that much. They were so in love, and it didn't help that she hated him. Draco felt his father put a hand on his shoulder again. He turned to look at him.

_**If you'd only done**_

_**something more for the one,**_

_**back when you were young...**_

For once Lucius Malfoy gave his son some good advice.

"Do something about it while you can, my son. Because one day, you shall regret not doing anything at all."

Both Dracoa nd Lucius then both thought about Severus for a quick second. Look what had happened to him.

_**So many assholes in this place.**_

_**So many assholes in my face!**_

_**Why can't they leave me alone-**_

_**To love princesses, maids, and queens?**_

_**They wouldn't ever be in between...**_

Draco stopped watching them dancing. It hurt too much. He just knew Potter knew how he felt and was smug about it. But, Draco thought to himself, he would have done the same. It's different when you are the one surrounded by, how could he put it nicely? Assholes. There were so many of them, everyone who supported Potter and his new wife-to-be.

They just could not leave him alone. And for once the saying out of sight, out of mind did not help.

_**We'd treat them nice and never be mean.**_

_**And we would care...**_

But people did not understand. It is not if they were to hurt them. They would care.

"'I would care." Draco said under his breath. "I would care."

Lucius must have heard because he squeezed his son's shoulder lightly. Somehow, even though it never worked before, it helped Draco, just a bit.

_**But there will always be guys like Potter.**_

_**Who'll quench the flame like it's a game with drops of water**_

_**He'll never think her perfect as you/I thought her...**_

Lucius felt bad for his son. To have the woman you loved snatched from under your nose, by your worse enemy. But Draco had to learn, he was a Malfoy. There may always be guys like Potter, but you must fight back. He didn't want his son, to end up like Severus.

_**... But now you're alone,**_

"And now father, because I did not try. I am alone."

_**left to pout and moan,**_

" You are not to pout and moan, my son. You are a Malfoy. You shall find better."

_**'cause you were totally pwnd.**_

Draco nodded to his father and walked up to Astoria Greengrass. Trying to forget, Lucius knew.

"Hmm, what does he see in her." Lucius asked himself as he watched Potter dance with his once enemy. The person who almost died in his own home. The person who he taught his son to call a Mudblood for most of his life.

"At least she's smart." Lucius said, as he pondered. He wondered when Draco would get over Hermione Granger. It wasn't Malfoy like to wallow over a woman.

But Lucius couldn't be a hypocrite. Because, he had once done the same.


End file.
